


Утро

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Scenting, needy, so much scenting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Ганнибала скулит куда громче, чем он мог подумать.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244525
Kudos: 6





	Утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396109) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



Ганнибал проснулся раньше, чем обычно: около четырех двадцати утра, когда даже рассвет еще не осмелился коснуться неба, раздался звонок, и Уилл должен был выехать на место преступления. 

Уткнувшись в заднюю сторону шеи, Ганнибал осторожно обхватил его руками поперек груди в объятии, и альфа, удовлетворенно заурчав, охотно позволил притянуть себя ближе. Длинные пальцы омеги распростерлись по груди Уилла, а их ноги переплелись под теплыми, пропитанными ароматами простынями. Каждый раз, когда небольшой выступающий участок кожи альфы под носом Ганнибала еще больше согревался от прикосновения и вместе с ароматом давал попробовать на вкус доверие, заботу и тепло на языке, что способны понять лишь истинные пары, он не мог сдержать рвущийся из горла тихий звук. Совершенство альфы разрывало омегу на части. 

\- Я должен идти, увидимся сегодня вечером, ладно? Хорошего дня на работе, - сказал Уилл, потирая большим пальцем верхнюю губу Ганнибала после прощального поцелуя у самой двери, и омега пожелал ему того же, а затем некоторое время смотрел вслед, провожая машину взглядом до тех пор, пока она не скрылась в конце улицы. 

Уже несколько месяцев они жили вместе: дом Ганнибала постепенно превращался в их дом, а дом Уилла служил местом для отдыха на выходные, куда можно было сбежать из города и от других людей. 

Омеге очень нравились те перемены, что привносились в его дом - аромат альфы обозначил его присутствие в каждой комнате, и Уилл понемногу заполнял собой пространство, до того полностью принадлежавшее лишь Ганнибалу. Его личные вещи стали частью спальни, одежда расположилась в шкафах, что раньше казались пустыми, даже когда были заполнены костюмами, - и все это чувствовалось абсолютно правильным. 

Прежде чем начать повседневную рутину, Ганнибал протянул руку к пальто Уилла в фойе и сделал глубокий вдох. Выискивая крупицы аромата и задерживаясь в комнатах, где запах был самым сильным, омега прошелся по дому, словно ведомый физическим притяжением, которое чувствовал после столь спешного расставания. 

Ганнибал думал об этом чувстве, пока готовил завтрак, а затем по дороге в офис. Он никогда не был так физически близок с кем-то раньше, никогда не оставался больше, чем необходимо; никогда не тратил время, чтобы насладиться ароматом своего партнера, как он наслаждался ароматом цветка; никогда не оставался на ночь. Никогда не желал отсрочить наступление нового дня, чтобы остаться в теплом коконе рук своей пары и мурлыкать от коротких прикосновений, которые мужчина дарил ему каждое утро, словно проверяя, что он там, где Ганнибал хочет, чтобы он был. Омега позволил короткому скулежу сорваться с губ, прежде чем выйти из машины, вспоминая насколько совершенна была их спальня, пропитанная ароматами разделенной вместе течки и наполненная любящими прикосновениями. Думая о словах похвалы, которые Уилл дарил между поцелуями и касаниями языка, прежде чем заставить его скулить от потери.

Принимая одного пациента за другим, Ганнибал пережидал день, а то небольшое беспокойство, которое он испытывал с момента, как утром альфа покинул постель, росло с каждой минутой, пока он не поймал себя обнюхиванием собственных галстука и пиджака в попытках уловить намек на запах Уилла, чтобы успокоить тянущее чувство под ребрами. Между пациентами он отправлял Уиллу сообщения, а его осанка во время сеансов была жестче обычного, и, должно быть, альфа почувствовал что-то, поскольку незадолго до того, как Ганнибал принял последнего пациента на этот день, его телефон зазвонил.

\- Ганнибал, - сказал Уилл по телефону, и фоновый шум напомнил омеге, насколько далеко они были друг от друга.

Один только голос заставил давление пустоты в груди Ганнибала сжать легкие, и он заскулил. Хрупкий фасад, демонстрируемый им в течение всего дня, разрушился со всхлипом, и он одновременно испытал облегчение от завершенной работы и вместе с тем был совершенно опустошен отсутствием Уилла в его офисе, когда он в нем нуждался, так нуждался. 

\- О, детка, тс-с, все в порядке, это был длинный день, но ты справился, пора идти домой, хорошо, дорогой? Мы тоже почти закончили здесь. 

\- Уилл, я… я просто скучаю по тебе, я не был готов к тому, чтобы ты ушел сегодня утром, я никогда не буду готов, - Ганнибал чувствует, как узлы в его животе смещаются, чтобы сжать сердце, и легкое заикание обрывает слова так, как никогда не случалось с ним в разговоре с альфой или кем-либо еще. Интимная потребность, о которой он не подозревал до тех пор, пока Уилл не перевернул его мир, оставила его открытым и уязвимым после короткого утреннего прощания. 

\- О, о, любовь моя, Ганнибал, тс-с-с, все нормально, все будет хорошо. 

Слова Уилла успокаивали его, словно мазь от ожогов для его горящих между всхлипами легких, и Ганнибал взял себя в руки, чтобы поехать домой. Его машина слишком сильно пахла его отчаянием и слишком мало – оставшимися нотами аромата Уилла после их вчерашней поездки домой. 

Переступив порог дома, Ганнибал почувствовал, как волоски на затылке и руках встали дыбом: после целого дня тоски по запаху Уилла, он, наконец, наполнил легкие, и омеге потребовалось десять секунд, чтобы взять что-нибудь попить и поесть, прежде чем отправиться в их комнату. Он весь день морил себя голодом, позволяя потребности в альфе питать его, и лишь теперь, оказавшись окутанным ароматом, смог позволить себе немного еды. Как по волшебству, когда он оказался в четырех стенах, которые защищали их двоих каждую ночь, Уилл позвонил снова. Ганнибал ответил, и его тяжелое дыхание было единственной вещью, нарушающей тишину.

\- Я возвращаюсь домой, Ганнибал, просто подожди меня еще немного, возьми одну из моих рубашек и надень ее; дыши мной, пока я в пути.

\- Да, Уилл. 

Ганнибал издал еще один жалкий звук, когда Уилл тихо мурлыкнул в трубку - что-то такое интимное, но все же такое далекое.

Как только Уилл сбросил звонок, Ганнибал вцепился в мягкую подушку Уилла и прижал ее к носу. Под ней была пижама Уилла, достаточно пропитанная его запахом, чтобы омега не мог устоять и прижал ее к лицу, а затем потер ей шею – этого явно недостаточно, но все же близко к тому, чтобы быть приятным.   
Ганнибал заскулил, ощущая, как абсолютно примитивная уязвимость расцветает в нем без альфы в их гнезде. 

Он начал стягивать свою одежду, которой было слишком много, обнажаясь до нижнего белья, и переоделся в футболку Уилла для сна и его свободные штаны, плотно прилегающие к коже, словно ароматическое объятие. 

Казалось часы спустя, Ганнибал услышал, как хлопнула парадная дверь, и раздались спешные шаги его альфы вверх по лестнице – аромат отчаяния торопил Уилла.

От одного взгляда на него, Ганнибал захныкал: вспотевший и раскрасневшийся от спешки к паре, Уилл заглушил своим ароматом неприятный привкус беспокойства. 

\- Уилл, прости. 

\- Нет, нет, ты справился так хорошо, так хорошо, я здесь. Извини, что оставил тебя столь рано, я скучал по тебе весь день, - взобравшись на кровать и прижимая свое тело к телу Ганнибала, Уилл лег почти поверх него и положил руку на его затылок, направляя к своей шее, а затем - к губам. 

\- Я не привык чувствовать себя незавершенным без кого-то, словно меня мне недостаточно, и еще меньше привык беспокоить тебя… 

\- Как и я не привык чувствовать себя важным для кого-то. Ты всегда можешь позвать меня, хорошо? Обещай, что сделаешь это, детка, - сказал ему Уилл, отстраняясь немного, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. 

Мурлыкание и аромат альфы успокаивали каждое нервное окончание, которое было голодно до него, и Ганнибал позволил Уиллу физически окутать себя. После дня, показавшего ему, как такая простая мелочь, как проснуться, прижаться к своему альфе и вдыхать его аромат до тех пор, пока он не будет готов начать день, стала чем-то, в чем он нуждается, что-то, чего он жаждет, что-то, что он с радостью сделает для Уилла, показывая уязвимую сторону и обнажая шею. Уилл расстегнул первые две пуговицы рубашки, чтобы позволить Ганнибалу уткнуться носом, проследить линии вдоль артерии, и с каждым ударом пульс уносил немного боли, которая протекала через омегу в тот день. 

Руки Уилла погладили обтягивающую ткань собственной пижамы, и Ганнибал заскулил, требуя внимания, в котором так нуждался. 

\- Я тебя люблю, - прошептал Уилл ему в волосы, и их переплетающиеся ароматы лишь подтвердили истинность этого утверждения, не нуждающееся ни в каких других словах. Ганнибал позволил себе наслаждаться объятиями до тех пор, пока глаза его не затуманились, а мурлыканье не заполнило комнату. 

Его альфа был дома.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
